finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo (Mobius)
An Echo is a character from Mobius Final Fantasy. Echoes are field faeries, offering to guide travelers. One Echo is assigned to each Blank (player character) as each begins his/her quest. Profile Appearance By themselves, Echoes cannot be seen save by those they bond with — that is, unless the Echo chooses to make herself known to outsiders. Travelers from other worlds often assume that the spirit’s charge is talking to themself as a result. The Echo assigned to Wol has violet hair with light brown bangs and blue-green eyes. She wears a white metal neckpiece which has a violet piece under her chin with three holes forming a triangle and a black tie hangs from it. Wol's Echo also wears a revealing white shirt with violet accents with decolletage reaching up to her navel, held together in between her breasts by a buckle on her tie. She wears a short white skirt, grey thigh-high tights, and white sleeves adorned with a violet nearly closed "C" design. Echo's look is complimented by light blue wings adorned with violet lines. Her arms have no defined wrists or hands; rather, her forearms are adorned according to her current outfit. An Echo can seemingly change her form at will, adapting her attire and her wings to her environs (for example, taking on Aerith Gainsborough's likeness when in the Mako reactors of Final Fantasy VII, or appearing as a doppelganger for Lightning in a memory of her world). The precise trigger for any of the Echo's transformations is never fully explained; the transformation into Lightning's Echo catches her by surprise. Alternate outfits Echo has several alternate outfits that can either be bought from the Spirit Grove or obtained as rewards for fulfilling certain conditions. Mobius_Echo.png|Echo's initial outfit. Mobius_Mini_Echo.png|Mini Echo. Mobius_Officer_Echo.png|Officer Echo. Mobius_Prim_Echo.png|Prim Echo. Mobius_Beach_Echo.png|Beach Echo. Mobius_Vacationer_Echo.png|Vacationer Echo. Mobius_Resort_Echo.png|Resort Echo. Mobius_Tropical_Echo.png|Tropical Echo. MFF Aerith Echo.png|Aerith Echo. MFF Lightning's Echo.PNG|Lightning Echo. Personality Wol's Echo's personality is best described as playful and ebullient, even mischievous; after all, local legends stipulate that she could lead a man to his doom. Although she can be a troublemaker with her insatiable desire for treasure, she appears to have Wol's best interests at heart in spite of his near-constant objections to her every suggestion or whim. In this respect, Wol's Echo often plays the straight foil to his coldly sarcastic personality. Though a spirit herself, Wol's Echo has a paralyzing fear of other spirits (phasmophobia), revealed in multiple event storylines. She is not, however, afraid to rebuke the enigmatic Vox whenever he comes calling. Echoes can also absorb personality traits of other characters or take on different personalities when dressed in different attire; for example, inheriting Lightning's signature depth of voice when dressed in her Guardian Corps attire. Meia's Echo begins as a being who seeks to rend the world asunder and bears a demonesque appearance. Story After leaving the Runic Temple, time around Wol stops as a light comes flying towards him. As it starts to speak the warrior presumes it to be Vox, but the voice correct him stating that her name is "Echo" and transforms into a fairy. She congratulates him on receiving the boon and offers to become his guide. Despite Wol's repeated tries to fend off the creature she joins him. When the time resumes Wol asks Mog about Echo and he reveals that Echo is a rather mischievous field fairy, often leading travelers to their doom. It is later revealed that every Blank that is striving to become the Warrior of Light is accompanied by his own version of Echo. Each, she explains, is an "echo" of herself, hence her name. However, each one is entirely independent of one another, and they do not share memories or experiences between themselves. Gameplay Randomly in battle, Echo will use her Spiritual Gifts to aid the player: Healing Gift to restores HP and grant HP Regen for two turns, Elemental Gift to add two random orbs to the element stock, Hastening Gift to add one extra action to the player's turns, and Breaker's Gift to add an extra action to a Break turn. Creation and development Voice Echo is voiced by Sarah Anne Williams in the English version. She is voiced by Sakura Tange in the Japanese version. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Echo Illust.png|Echo's illustration. PFF Echo.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Echo is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Collector's Event Doorway to Another Realm as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Drakegrave - Normal stage. Triple Triad Echo appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 344a Echo.png 344b Echo.png 344c Echo.png 486a Resort Echo.png 486b Resort Echo.png 486c Resort Echo.png 487a Steam Echo (JP).png 487b Steam Echo (JP).png 487c Steam Echo (JP).png Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Terra Battle'' Echo appeared as an obtainable, S-rank character during the Mobius Final Fantasy collaboration event. Her species is Spirit. Her artwork was illustrated by Toshiyuki Itahana. As The Beguiling, she possesses the skills Megamoogle, Levitation, Reanimation and Giga Regen. When evolved to The Illuminating, she possesses the skills Defense +10%, Gigamoogle, Petrification Ward and Mega Regen. When evolved to The Otherworldly, she possesses the skills Defense +10%, HP +10%, Levitation and Teramoogle. When Recoded, she becomes Echo Λ and possesses the skills Regen, Megamoggy, Gigamoggy and Extended Regen. Terra Battle - Echo the Beguiling.png|Echo the Beguiling. Terra Battle - Echo the Illuminating.png|Echo the Illuminating. Terra Battle - Echo the Otherworldly.png|Echo the Otherworldly. Terra Battle - Echo Λ.png|Echo Λ. Gallery MFF China Echo Model.png|China Echo model. MFF Choco Echo Model.png|Choco Echo model. MFF Hot Springs Echo Model.png|Hot Springs Echo model. MFF Echo SS.png|Close-up of Aerith Echo. Mobius Echo Stamp.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp2.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp3.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp4.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp5.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp6.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp7.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp8.png|Echo stamp. MFF Echo Dragon Quest 1.png|Portrait during the Dragon Quest collaboration. MFF Echo Dragon Quest 2.png|Portrait during the Dragon Quest collaboration. MFF Echo Dragon Quest 3.png|Portrait during the Dragon Quest collaboration. MFF Echo Terra Battle.jpg|''Terra Battle'' Echo R5 ability card. Mobius - Echo Pictlogica R3 Ability Card.png|''Pictlogica'' Echo R3 ability card. MFF Echo Showtime.jpg|"Echo - Showtime" R5 ability card. pt-br:Echo (Mobius) Category:Characters in Mobius Final Fantasy